Tonight
by Nonnie
Summary: CSI:Miami Song Fic to Sara Evans


Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, (sigh), but a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Rating: Strong PG-13  
  
Pairing: Speed/Calleigh.  
  
Summary: CSI: Miami Song Fic to Sara Evans "Tonight" on the Restless album. I've been singing this in my head for days and it brought inspiration. Please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calleigh plopped down on a bar stool and smiled at the bartender. "Hey, Jimmy," she said sweetly, "Can I get a 7 and 7?"  
  
"Sure, Cal," the bartender replied, turning his attention away from her to mix the drink.  
  
Calleigh turned on the barstool to take in the Friday night crowd at Paulie's. It was still early in the evening by Miami standards, only 7 o'clock and the bar was filled mostly with young adults just like her, having just got off work and stopping in for a drink before continuing their evenings.  
  
"Hey." Calleigh was startled and turned her head toward the familiar voice. She hadn't seen or heard him approach her.  
  
Tim Speedle was leaned against the bar, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Like Calleigh, he was still dressed in the clothes he'd worn to work that day - his uniform of blue jeans and a black button down shirt.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied, relieving him of the cigarette and pulling it to her own lips to take a drag.  
  
"Tough day?" Tim smirked. He'd never seen Calleigh smoke before, and her action caught him off guard.  
  
"The worst," she deadpanned, taking another long drag off the cigarette.  
  
He nodded and lifted himself onto the barstool next to Calleigh. He fished another cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lit it. "Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
She snorted a response and took a long look at Tim. "You really want to hear about it?" she asked.  
  
Tim took a drink from his beer and then smiled at her. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," he said gently.  
  
Calleigh considered him words for a moment before replying. "I don't want to talk about it, Tim."  
  
She didn't, that was true. There was too much to say. Too much hurt, too much desperation. She'd gotten another call today. Another call from another bartender who'd found the card her father always carried. Another day she'd been called away from work to deal with her private torment. Another day she'd dealt with her disappointment alone. Another promise from her father to do better.  
  
"Okay," he replied quietly, turning his attention to the beer in front of him. She pressed a finger into the corners of her eyes, stopping the tears threatening to fall. She sipped her drink and brought the cigarette to her lips again.  
  
They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. When Tim spoke again, his voice startled her. "You wanna get out of here?"  
  
She nodded and slid from the barstool. Tim threw a twenty onto the barstool and raised his hand toward the bartender. "Thanks Jimmy."  
  
"No problem, man. See you guys later."  
  
Tim gently placed a hand on the small of Calleigh's back and maneuvered her out of the crowded bar. They crossed the street to the parking lot and stood there for a moment. "Car," Tim said, motioning to Calleigh car, "or bike?" he pointed to his motorcycle.  
  
Calleigh grinned at him. "Bike."  
  
He nudged her with his elbow. "I was hoping you'd say that." He handed Calleigh his helmet and climbed onto the bike, starting the engine. Calleigh donned the helmet and buckled the strap, then swung her leg over the seat and settled in behind Tim, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Calleigh relished the feel of the wind on her skin as Tim maneuvered through the streets of Miami. She knew instinctively that he was heading for the beach, her refuge against the world. He'd found her there, many times before, when life had gotten to be too much and she'd needed an escape. He'd sit there with her, listening if she wanted to talk, staying quiet if she didn't.  
  
He parked the bike in the lot across from the beach and offered Calleigh a hand as she dismounted the motorcycle. He took the heavy helmet from her and placed it on the seat. They walked in silence onto the sand, pausing near the entrance for Calleigh to remove her shoes and roll up her pant legs.  
  
She strolled to the water's edge, loving the gentle way the ocean lapped at her ankles. He watched her, bathed in moonlight and realized this would be another night they'd end up together. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Calleigh." She closed her eyes, his warm breath tickling her neck as he spoke her name.  
  
**If I had a weakness + You sure found it tonight + Some hidden desperation + You saw floatin' in my eyes +**  
  
She reached her hand up and wiped away the tears. "I just want it all to go away, Tim."  
  
He tightened his grip on her waist. "I know, Calleigh, I know."  
  
Calleigh's fingers were light as she stroked his arm, gently stoking the fire within him. They'd been here so many times before. Two lonely souls drifting separately, sometimes finding their way into each other's arms, a momentary break from the loneliness and pain that often threatened to engulf them. Never asking for anything more than what it was - a drug they used to ease the pain.  
  
**Moments just like these baby + Wrong can feel so right + And I don't wanna go home tonight + I've held it all together + As long as I can +**  
  
His lips found their way to her neck and he sucked softly on her alabaster skin, encouraged by the moan escaping her lips and her fingers caressing his ebony hair.  
  
** There's pieces of me fallin' + Right into your hands + And don't the lies come easy baby + When the truth just ain't worth the fight + No I, I don't wanna go home tonight +**  
  
She spun in his arms to face him. Her fingers caressed his face and he titled his head down close to hers. "Make it go away, Tim," she said desperately as she gazed into his chocolate eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his; crying softly into his open mouth, "Make it go away."  
  
He groaned as he pulled her into a deep kiss, one hand in her golden hair, the other tracing the outline of her breast. "Calleigh," her name escaped as nothing more than a moan as her fingers gently teased him through the rough fabric of his jeans.  
  
"Not here," he pleaded when she released the buckle of his belt.  
  
"Okay," she responded, buckling the belt back, stepping away and turning from him, headed back to the bike.  
  
He couldn't remember actually driving to his apartment as he punched the button on the elevator and pulled Calleigh to him again, capturing her lips with his. He led her out of the elevator as the doors opened and down the hall to his door. He opened the door and they moved inside. She broke the tension by stepping up to him, unbuttoning two buttons on his shirt, and looking up to him for encouragement.  
  
He gave it as he kissed her again, sliding her jacket down her arms and letting it fall onto the floor. She smiled as she went for the belt again, asking him coyly, "Here?"  
  
He grinned and ran a finger down her cheek. "Yeah."  
  
She seductively slid the belt from the loops, casting it onto the floor near her jacket. Calleigh returned her attention to the buttons on Tim's shirt, undoing each one and placing a wet kiss on the skin that she exposed.  
  
"Love me," she begged quietly, resting her face for a moment on his chest. He scooped Calleigh into his arms and kissed her again as he carried her into his bedroom.  
  
** So lay me down easy + And hold on tight + And tell me I'm the only one you see tonight + Lonely woman, lonely man + There's just some things only lonely understands +**  
  
"Tim!" she cried out as her body reached its climax. She clung to him for dear life as he continued to move inside her, sending her crashing over the edge again and again. Her fingernails dug into his back as he finally came inside her.  
  
Tim kissed her again as he withdrew from her, prompting a pout from Calleigh. He snuggled up next to her, placing one arm beneath her head and securing the other around her waist.  
  
**I might be just a sinner + Who wants to be a saint + One justifies the reason + Oh, one understands the pain + And I don't know what's wrong baby + And I sure don't know what's right + But I don't wanna go home tonight +**  
  
She'll be gone when you wake up, he thought to himself as sleep began tugging at his eyelids. They'd played this game over and over. On another night, after another day of pain and loneliness, they'd find their way here again. For some reason, he found the thought strangely comforting as he drew Calleigh in closer and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End. 


End file.
